Lugnutrella
by Melancholy Scissors
Summary: A parody of "Cinderella". When Megatron announces he is looking for a new Second-in-Command, all the other Decepticons start scheming. Can Lugnut, Megatron's devoted follower, win the leader's heart? A large, overpriced glass slipper provides the answer.


Title: Lugnutrella

Author: Atlanta Lemento

Rating: G?

A/N: Melancholy-Scissors here. My little sister wrote this story, and I thought I'd post it here. To quote her: "_This is the first story I have ever willingly written and shown people, so if you don't think it's very good, that's why!_". I like it, naturally, but it'd be cool of you fair readers could review for her? Did you like it? Does the idea of Lugnut as Cinderella make you want to purge your stomach of all stomach-matter? Do you realize that a lot of this isn't written to be taken seriously?

Anyway, thanks for at least sticking by to this sentence. And remember, Transformers belongs to the toymakers, not us!

* * *

Once upon a time there was a tyrant named Megatron who ruled over his people with an iron fist (literally). He had ruled for many stellar cycles, but was getting lonely and wanted to settle down with a bot. So one day he made an announcement that he was looking for a bot to be in a relationship with. Whoever he chose would be his second-in-command. He announced he would be having a ball so he could look for the perfect bot. All of his people immediately started scheming on how to become second-in-command, but Megatron said that only female bots were allowed to come.

***

Lugnut was the biggest and strongest of all Decepticons, and he had had a huge crush on Megatron for years, so when he heard about the ball he was very excited. But when he heard it was only for female bots, he was very sad. He didn't particularly care about being second-in-command, but he had always daydreamed (in between his chores) that Megatron would one day acknowledge that he existed (Of course Megatron acknowledged that he existed, he was just so annoyed by Lugnut's adoration of him that he pretended not to).

Lugnut was shifting furniture around hall #E-78 of the Decepticon headquarters when he saw Blitzwing and BlackArachnia walking along. They were discussing ways of becoming second-in-command. "There's no way he will pick anyone else," said BlackArachnia. "Are there even any other female bots?"

"Maybe if I went in a dress I might have a chance," mused Blitzwing.

"There's no way Megatron will pick any of you rust buckets!" said Starscream. "I've got the _perfect_ dress! And besides, I'm the smartest, the best flier, and of course, the best looking!" He smirked over at where Lugnut was working and said in a loud voice: "_Certainly_ better looking than Lugnut! He couldn't even fit into a dress!"

When Lugnut heard Starscream, he ran off to his room and started crying. They were so mean to him! But they were right. How could he go to the ball without a dress? He watched them all leave from the doorway when it was time, and blinked back a tear in each of his five eyes. He walked slowly and sadly back into his room.

"What are you doing here at home while everyone else is at the ball?" asked a voice. It was Swindle.

"I haven't got a dress so I can't go," sniffed Lugnut.

"But _I _have," said Swindle. "Made of only the _best_ quality material, and big enough for any bot, no matter how large. Only ten thousand credits! And for a _little*_ bit more, I'll throw in these glass slippers, designed to give you the edge over all the other bots."

Lugnut was overjoyed at the chance to go to the ball and bought them instantly. Just then he noticed that Swindle was wearing wings and had a wand in his servo. "What are those?" Lugnut asked.

"Oh, just some mods," Swindle replied. "I have a different pair each solar cycle."

***

Lugnut hurried the ball, worried about being late. When he arrived he looked around to see who was there, and what they were doing and wearing. Soundwave was playing his one song repeatedly. Optimus Prime (wearing a short backless dress) and Sentinel Prime (wearing fishnets and a flashier version of Optimus' dress) were flirting with BlackArachnia. She was thinking they were as stupid as protoforms, since they were in drag. Strika was wearing her usual suit of armour—she was a good fighter, but most Decepticons didn't know if she was a male or a female bot, so Megatron wasn't very interested in her. There was a small group of bots around Shockwave who was wearing a Lady Gaga "dress". Since they were aliens, Lady Gaga outfits were really fashionable, and all of the other bots thought Shockwave was really hot. All except for Megatron, who didn't care about fashion. Everyone was wearing slightly different glass slippers to Lugnut's own.

Then Lugnut saw him. Obviously trying to get away from a very flirty Starscream was Megatron. As soon as Megatron saw Lugnut, he thought "this is the right bot for me". She looked like a very good fighter, and she looked so beautiful in her pink dress and humongous glass slippers!

For an hour Megatron and Lugnut talked and danced. When the clock struck midnight, Lugnut felt something very worrying. His dress was starting to disintegrate! Looking around quickly, he saw everyone else's dresses had already dissolved. It seemed that because Lugnut was so big, his dress was taking longer to disintegrate.

"DAMN YOU SWINDLE!" The other bots cried out.

"I haven't got a problem with it," said Optimus and Sentinel, both staring at BlackArachnia (and not realising that everyone could see they were Autobots).

Lugnut snuck out before anyone could see his dress disintegrate, but in his haste left behind a glass slipper.

"MEN!!!!" shouted Megatron in extreme anger and horror. All the windows in the ballroom shattered. "ONLY _FEMALE_ BOTS WERE ALLOWED TO COME!"

"Well what did you expect?" Blitzwing asked, with his serious face… on his face. "There are only 4 female bots in the whole series, and one of them is an eight year old organic."

"Where did the bot in the pink dress go?" demanded Megatron as he rushed outside of the ballroom. There was no trace of Lugnut but the glass slipper.

"Any bot that fits into this glass slipper," announced Megatron. "Will become my second-in-command—and my wife!"

***

Megatron ordered two bots to go to every Decepticon and get them to try on the glass slipper. Lugnut's hopes rose when he heard about Megatron's announcement. He had been hiding behind a Lugnut-sized pillar (not that there are really any pillars in the Decepticon base), and as soon as the bots got ready to set off he rushed up to them. He was dismayed to see that some Decepticons were already lined up to try on the slipper! What if it fit someone else?

"Are you sure it will fit you?" one of the workers asked Starscream. "Looks a bit big to me."

"Of course it fits!" snapped Starscream, shoving his dainty stabilizing servo into the slipper.

"Doesn't look like it fits to me," the other worker observed as the slipper fell off. "Next!" he called out, shoving away an angry Starscream.

When it was Lugnut's turn, everyone laughed. "You think you're the one who won Megatron's heart?" sneered Shockwave.

Lugnut put his foot into the slipper to see that it fitted perfectly. Everyone was stunned, and fetched Megatron immediately.

Megatron arrived, and when he saw that it was Lugnut—a bot who he thought was extremely annoying—he was incredibly embarrassed and angry. He banished Lugnut for disobeying him and going to a ball that was only meant to be for female bots. But everyone knew it was because Megatron was embarrassed about falling in love with Lugnut.

***

Later on, Megatron chose his second-in-command by pulling a name out of a hat. He got Starscream.

Lugnut was very sad to be banished, but he eventually married Strika (who had thought he looked pretty hot as a girl and didn't mind him too much normally either).

But Megatron always remained in Lugnut's spark.


End file.
